Inside My Cold Heart
by Lynn Mary Kaiba Wheeler
Summary: Hiii this is my first fan fic its dedecated to my buddy Farren... Seto Kaiba finally finds love but his lover has a tragic past! I am changing my name to Lynn Mary Kaiba Wheeler cuz i am Setos little sis and I am married to Joey ^.^
1. Chapter 1

Inside my cold heart By Lynn_Wheeler Dedicated to Julia Chapter 1  
  
((((A/N this fic is about Seto Kiba pleazs no flames this fic is dedicated to my buddy Julia who will be called Farren.))))  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything at that 'cept my ygo cards and old Pokemon cards umm and a ummm a sea of clothes I dare call a room!  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed lightly as he finished doing his most recent design for a dueling arena. Seto was a tall blue eyed brown haired 15-year-old. After he was done with this he move on to his math home work he sighted more heavily this time as he thought why do I have to do this stupid school.  
  
Flashback Seto we think it would help you lead a normal 15-year-old life if you would attend a school like most other children. End flashback.  
  
  
  
Humpf Seto Kaiba normal yea right. If I could be normal that be great but the thing is I can never live a normal life I am a super genus and school just makes it worse. If I'm not being ridiculed for being a teacher's pet I would be being made fun of for my height. He thought to himself. He chuckled at the thought of him being a teachers pet he was any thing but. He hated school and its faculty 30 times more than any of the other children.  
  
  
  
As for being made for his height he actually had that in common with some one.. Yugi Moto he owed Yugi his life if only he could think of a way to repay him Yugi was so humble that money did not phase him in the least bit. So far Yugi hasn't shown any type of hint for any kind of favor he needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
He finished his homework of pages 23-24 #s 1-25 in 10 min. flat. Once the rest of his homework was done he had decided to see if Mokuba needed any help with his homework.  
  
  
  
He walked slowly and steadily with his trentcoat slowly swaying. He looked into Mokuba's room for him but he wasn't there. "Mokuba" he said with a questioning voice.  
  
  
  
He turned quickly around to go look for his brother when his brother popped out of nowhere screaming boo though you could not tell Seto was slightly scared. He practically never showed his emotion but his little brother could always tell what his was feeling. "Haha I scared you." His little brother replied in a taunting voice. Seto replied "I was not scared I was merely surprised." "Yea right." Mokuba said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Seto asked "don't you have homework?" "Nope I finished it all" "good then I'll take you out for ice cream." Seto replied, as he knew this was most likely a mistake 'Yugi and his friends will probably be there' Seto thought.  
  
  
  
Moukuba was running around anxiously. When they finally arrived at the ice cream shop Seto ordered a cone for mokuba and a cup for him. He looked nervously around for yugi and his friends he didn't see them but he did see the most beautiful girl sitting at a booth alone like he did so many times.  
  
  
  
Mokuba and he sat at the seat next to her Seto grabbed all the napkins out of the holder and stuffed them in the nearest garbage mokuba looked at him confused then he saw what Seto was looking at or who he was looking at and quickly understood. 'I have to try to get them together Seto would be so much happier'  
  
(A/N isn't the mind of a child the smartest one of them all sometimes isn't mokuba cute?!?!)  
  
  
  
Seto leaned over to the girl and asked her in the nicest tone he could possibly be and asked "excuse me but could we have some napkins" she gave him the napkins without replying or so he thought but when he looked at the first napkin it had written on it In case you were wondering my names Farren.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was about to reply when a firmliar blonde hit his face into his ice cream "sry der Kaiba didn't se ya der hehe" he said as he sat down across from him.  
  
As soon as Seto was about to reply a girl came and shoved Farren's face into the ice cream. "Hey der far wazup hehe in joyin' your ice cream hehe" The semi-tall dark blonde said in her New York accent.  
  
Seto thought this was obviously her worst enemy like Joey was to him. The blonde said "hey no 'ard fellins or anythin rite? It's only some ice cream?"  
  
She glanced nervously at the black haired girl. "Lynn cant you go annoy Jessie" the black haired girl said her eye slightly twitching.  
  
  
  
"Nope 'day's your turn *counting her fingers as she says the names* I 'nnoyed Jessie yesterday and ally da 'ay fore dat and Sarah da 'ay fore dat and" Farren quickly cut her off "alright alright just shut up" Farren said annoyed.  
  
  
  
"I cant I already told you 'ays your turn." Joey snickered at this comment. Lynn turned to Joey "So im guessin' your ear to noy your friend" she said as she nodded her head towards Seto.  
  
  
  
"He is not my friend" Seto and Joey both said at the same time. " 'ook Farren there such good friends day share a physic link."  
  
  
  
Joey screamed "Dats ridicules I could never be friends wit 'im!" "Shut up puppy your attracting attention." Seto said.  
  
  
  
"Awww how strangly 'ute dey even have names for each other I didn't no you were dat way its too bad your kinda cute" Lynn said to Joey.  
  
  
  
Seto laughed at this remark but Joey's reaction was a bit different he jumped up and screamed "I'm not gay! I'll prove it to ya!" and he grabbed Lynn and kissed her and Lynn kissed back.  
  
  
  
When they finally let go Lynn said happily to Farren "See I always get the guy I want to kiss me no matter what." Joey then realized that he was tricked and Seto was laughing hysterically and Joey started to blush insanely.  
  
  
  
"You're so immature" Farren replied. "I no ain't it great!" Lynn said proudly. Farren rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her best friend.  
  
  
  
"Umm I better go find a seat for me and da guys" Joey said trying to get away from the embarrassment as he was trying to cover up his intense blushing.  
  
"Well theirs room right here." Lynn said patting a seat next to her, and if umm what's your name" she said turning to Seto.  
  
"My name is Seto." He said irritated. Well if Seto moves next to Farren Mokuba can sit between me and Seto and your friends can sit over there." She said pointing to the booth right next to them.  
  
Seto could see that Joey wanted him to say no so he said with a smirk "That'd be great." he said taking his seat next to Farren who by now was slightly blushing but hiding her excitement pretty well. But Lynn who knew Farren for her whole life always could tell what Farren was feeling.  
  
She had that special bond with her 5 best buds they had all known each other forever except Lynn moved from N.Y. when she was 4 she still had her New York accent though she was always proud to show her N.Y. side and could sometimes be hot-headed because of it.  
  
"Awww look at Farren and Seto, little Farren is growing up so fast." as she said this ice cream flew across the parlor as it hit the back of Lynn's head.  
  
Lynn jumped up "Ahhh cold cold ahhh it's going down my back!" Lynn screamed as she danced around trying to get the ice-cream out of where it had moved to, her back.  
  
"Aww little Lynn cant handle some ice cream" ally said as she smirked. "Aww stuff it ally" Lynn said, she had just gotten the ice cream out. "What its just a bit of ice cream" Farren said with a smirk.  
  
"Cant we all just stop fighting" Jessie said. Sarah said to Jessie "I think this is there odd way of showing each other they care." "Oh I just hope they don't care about me that much" Jessie said as Ally put Lynn in a head lock and Lynn was reaching up to scratch Ally's face.  
  
((A/N Sarah DOES NOT ACT LIKE TEA I REAPEAT DOES NOT ACT LIKE TEA I just putt it in cuz it made a cool effect + I like that part of that eppie))  
  
At this time Joey came back with his friends still slightly blushing and Honda (Tristian's Japanese name) stared at Lynn dumb founded and leaned over to Joey and whispered just a bit to loud "Is that the girl you were talking about."  
  
And nodded towards Lynn. Lynn noticed this and said "Yes I'm the one that tricked Joey inta kissin me and it was a lot a fun. And obviously Joey told you about me already so why don't you just sit down."  
  
  
  
Yugi was too busy staring at Jessie to notice any thing going on. When Jessie finally looked at Yugi he put his head down to hide his intense blushing. "Yugi, Yugi EARTH TO YUGI" Tea screamed. Yugi was lost in his little fantasy world and Tea sighed "I'm sorry Tea did you say something" Yugi replied. "ah forget it." Tea said.  
  
They sat down in their both Seto got up and said "I'm sorry but I have to go it is getting late and I have an early business meeting and Mokuba you have school." "Awww Seto do we have to" Mokuba said.  
  
  
  
"I better get going to." Farren said, "It's getting pretty late." "I'll drive you Seto said. "Thanks" Farren said excitedly. "No problem I'll call the limo." Seto said.  
  
"Well I better get going too or my parents will flip a nut AGAIN!" Lynn said.  
  
Jessie looked worried at Lynn "You sure you'll be alright."  
  
Lynn winked and said "Hey I make it to school alive every day don't I."  
  
Jessie looked at her friend with worry and Lynn noticed this "Don't worry I'll be fine." Lynn said reassuringly.  
  
"I can drive you home too if you want." Seto said as he noticed what was going on.  
  
"No that's okay I'll walk." Lynn replied.  
  
"I'll walk you." Joey said.  
  
"Umm if you want to I mean you don't have to." Lynn said hoping Joey would suddenly change his mind instead of walking her to the hell-hole she dared called a house.  
  
"Sure I don't mind." Joey said.  
  
Jessie got up "well it was nice meeting all of you" she said, "but my house is just a couple of blocks down so I'm just gonna go hopefully ill see you all again." Jessie walked out and dogged for her house.  
  
Seto's limo beeped out side "well there's our ride" Seto said. As Seto and Farren walked outside everyone else began to leave and Joey and Lynn finally left to.  
  
  
  
*In Seto's limo* Mokuba was sitting in the front with the driver and Farren and Seto were in the back  
  
"So how far's your house" Seto asked. "Just a couple of blocks" Farren replied.  
  
Their conversation went on until about 30 seconds before their reached 'her house' Seto leaned in and kissed her. Farren replied by returning the kiss and Seto pulled her on his lap. When they stopped at her house they kissed for about 2 more min. just enough time for Jessie to go into the house.  
  
Farren finally opened the door "I have to go." Farren said. "Take this" Seto said and he gave her a phone #. Farren walked to 'her house' as she smiled happily and though 'Seto is such a sweet guy thank God something is finally going right in my life.' Jessie opened the door and said to her mother "mom Farren's here!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay." Farren said. "Hey I couldn't let you spend another night on the street." Jessie said with a smile  
  
  
  
  
  
*Joey and Lynn's walk home*  
  
They approached an old beat up house with beer bottles covering the front lawn and stains of blood on the grass. When they reached the house Lynn stopped and they heard screaming. "You Bastard get the fuck out and don't come back!" A female voice said.  
  
  
  
"You get out bitch I pay the bills in this god damn shit hole!" a male voice sounded.  
  
"You know I have a guest bed room in my house if you want." Joey said softly. "Thanks just let me sneak into my room and get my stuff trust me they wont even care or notice I'm gone. There to drunk." Lynn said.  
  
She climbed up the side of the house using her dad's ladder. Joey saw her disappear into the house. All of a sudden he heard a door slam open.  
  
"So you Son of a bitch your finally home!" a male voice said.  
  
Joey heard small yelps coming from inside the room as he had flashbacks of his own father doing the same thing to him. He released what he wanted that whole time he wanted some one to go into his house and rescue him when his father hit him.  
  
He ran into the house into Lynn's room and saw Lynn curled up in a corner on the floor crunched up ready to receive another harsh blow he noticed Lynn's stuff and quickly and quietly threw it out side the door way and jumped and grabbed her fathers arm and stopped another blow.  
  
"Get the fuck off me ya bastard!" he said as he threw Joey against the wall but it didn't seem to bother Joey.  
  
"So you got an abusive dad too eh I can tell cuz you aint cowering in fear." He said  
  
"Yea I do but he had the guts to try to get help!" at this time Joey darted grabbed Lynn into his arms ran out the door quickly picking up her stuff as he ran out.  
  
"Come back here ya god damn bastard!" her father screamed.  
  
When they were about 8 blocks from her house Joey darted into the park and sat Lynn against the wall and said "are you okay" he said as he hugged her.  
  
"yea thanks to you" she said.  
  
"Lets get to my house to take care of those cuts, my dads at a drinkin meetin he'll be dere for bout 5 days." Joey said.  
  
"Thank you Joey" Lynn said as she began to cry.  
  
  
  
End Chapter  
  
  
  
Omg I cant believe how good that came out I expected it to be really sucky!  
  
  
  
Here to clear up some stuff  
  
  
  
Farren- her parents tried to kill her so she ran away so she usually sleeps over one of her friend's house or she sleeps in a tent in the woods.  
  
Lynn- has abusive parents who are drunks and druggies (you'll find that out later on)  
  
Jessie- has normal family  
  
Ally- has normal family  
  
Sarah and Frank- have a normal family  
  
All are only children cept Sarah and Frank they are bro and sis  
  
  
  
((A/N Farren, Jessie, Ally, Lynn, Sarah and Frank go to the public high school frank in 9th and all of us in 10th. *and the ygo cast goes to private school and are in 10th* ^________^ ))  
  
((A/N none of our parents act like they do in this story 'cept Ally's, Sarah and Frank, and Jessie's))  
  
  
  
R&R peas flamez ill be used to roast marshmallows! ^_____________^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Inside my cold heart Chapter 2 Farren's past  
  
Lynn- ummmm chap 2 umm yea!!!! Um I'm having a bit of a writer's block so don blame me if this comes out sucky  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura- Well if you're writing it and it comes out bad then it is your fault  
  
  
  
Joey- can't you be just a little nicer  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura- hahahahahahahahahaha no  
  
  
  
Lynn- I feel unloved  
  
  
  
Joey- aw don worry I love ya  
  
  
  
Lynn- YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________________^ *hugs Joey*  
  
  
  
Lynn- just for that Y. Bakura you get to do the disclamer *hands Y. Bakura a index card*  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura- Kuso *reads index cards* Lynn does not own yu-gi-oh if she did she would make episodes with her and joey and she doesn't own ne thing said in this story cuz she doesn't own ne thing and I like tea *relizes what he said* *blush* I do not  
  
  
  
Lynn- don't deny it  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura- *blushes harder* I don't like her  
  
  
  
Lynn- Whatever *rolls eyes* Ne way on wit da ficy  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 ~ Farren's past ~  
  
AT JESSIE HOUSE  
  
  
  
Jessie is talking to Farren.  
  
  
  
"So how was your ride home" Jessie asked.  
  
  
  
"Ohh it was great!" Farren said showing slight emotion of excitement. 'at least now somethings going right in my life.' Farren thought.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
((A/N this is more like an explanation than a flashback but oh well I'm on sugar high I don care *runs off while screaming nosence bout taking over the world with sugar* MWAHAHAHA))  
  
  
  
Farren's father left her and her mother and she lived their happily alone with her mother telling her everything like an 8 year old would.  
  
  
  
One day on Farren's birthday on October 14th Farren and her mother were sitting up in her room playing her favorite childhood game charades.  
  
  
  
Its was Farren's turn and she had pulled out the word love when all of a sudden she heard her front door creak open. In fear that it was Farren's abusive drunk father who often came back when Farren was at school her mother shoved Farren into a near by closet. It turned out it was a stranger dressed in a long black trenchcoat with nothing under.  
  
  
  
Farren got a clear view of his face it was a round happy looking place not the kind of guy you would think would do some thing like rape her mother the man had small straight eyes as if he were not caring if his life got taken and his lips were thin and small and he had a long pointy nose which didn't really fit his plump face.  
  
  
  
"Come on baby" he said obviously drunk. Her mother backed away. "Come on and I'll show you a good time." He said as if trying to pursue her to get with him.  
  
  
  
Her mother backed up into the table and reached for the knife she was using to cut Farren's apple. She slashed at his face and it hit the top of his ear and she brought it sharply and quickly down his face bringing it down to the very edge of his face, which was obviously going to make a scar.  
  
  
  
"You bitch!" he said as he touched the blood on his face.  
  
Farren had never seen her mother so scared. The man started to hit her and through her down to Farren's bed and began ripping off Farren's mother's clothes.  
  
  
  
Then Farren saw the Phone right out side the closet door. As the man was stripping her mother she slowly opened the door being carefully not to make any noise as the man proceeded to rape her mother.  
  
  
  
She grabbed the phone and brought it in to the closet and went to the very back to the hole her father made when she hid in the closet and went to kick her and accidentally kicked the door.  
  
She climbed into the hole and took the cord less phone into the small place and quickly quietly and trembling she dialed 911.  
  
"911 emergency how may I help you?" the young female voice said.  
  
  
  
"Hewwo uh dere deres a st-strange man i-in mi 'ouse" Farren said trembling.  
  
  
  
"Okay little girl what's your name and where are you?" the woman's voice said.  
  
  
  
"I I I'm f-f-farren an I at mi 'ouse." Farren said.  
  
  
  
"Okay Farren can you tell me your address?" the woman asked.  
  
  
  
"I I not upposed to tell strangers where I live." Farren said as she began to tremble.  
  
  
  
"We are the police were here to help you." The woman said trying to gain the girls trust.  
  
  
  
"Are you comin to take away daddy again?" Farren said getting scared.  
  
"No we want to help you." The woman said trying to come the child down, "Now is your mommy there can I talk to her?"  
  
  
  
"The strange mans hurting her." Farren said as she began to cry. All of a sudden their was a ear perching scream coming from Farrens mother.  
  
  
  
"Okay tell me where you live so I can help you?" the woman said nervous  
  
"O-Okay I I live at one eight three pinebrook road in Downyville." Farren whispered. All of a sudden silence fell and her mother stopped screaming and the man stopped making noise.  
  
"I tink he's leavin" Farren said.  
  
"Okay were sending someone over now where are you?" the woman said.  
  
  
  
"I'm in da closet my mommy put me in ear to protec mi from dat man" Farren whispered.  
  
"Okay stay there till we come for you okay" the woman said. As Farren hung up the man threw open the closet door.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell is in here?" the man demanded in a gruff voice.  
  
  
  
Farren ran out of the closet under the guy's legs saw her mom lying on the bed stripped and stabbed though the heart with the knife she was cutting her apple with and screamed. The scream caused the man to cover his ears, which gave Farren just enough time to run out the door, and she just kept running as she cried and cried. She swore she'd get her revenge. The police never found her though.End Flashback  
  
  
  
"Farren, . EARTH TO FARREN" Jessie said as she waved her hand in front of Farren's face.  
  
  
  
"Oh sorry must of zoned out there" Farren said as she wiped a tear from her eye at the memory of her mom.  
  
  
  
"Are you thinking about that night?" Jessie asked as she lowered her voice to a whisper. Farren bowed her head down and embraced her knees. ((A/N they are sitting on Jessie bed room floor)) "You know you can tell me any thing rite? If you ever wanna talk you know we are all here for you and I no Lynn, Ally, Sarah, and Frank would back me up on this." Jessie said.  
  
  
  
"Why don't I tell you tomorrow that way you can call over all the guys" Farren said.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Jessie said.  
  
  
  
~END CHAPTER~  
  
  
  
Well it didn't come out as bad as I thought and I was talkin to Farren and she wanted to chage her family life so now its  
  
  
  
Farren- her mom got killed so now a phyco killer after her.  
  
  
  
Lynn- has abusive parents who are drunks and druggies (you'll find that out later on)  
  
  
  
Jessie- has normal family  
  
  
  
Ally- has normal family  
  
  
  
Sarah and Frank- have a normal family  
  
  
  
All are only children cept Sarah and Frank they are bro and sis  
  
  
  
KK R&R PEAS AND CARROTS!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Lynn- hey I'm writin my third chappie and I'm feelin pretty good my writers block is gone and I got a couple of Ideas for my story. I'm on SUGAR-HIGH!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEE Guess what for once my family's proud of me I MADE HONOR ROLL ^_______________^ I FEEL SMART!  
  
  
  
Neway here is the third chappie review if ya like it and tell me what I'm doin wrong if ya don't like it!  
  
  
  
Lynn- OHH Bakuraaaaaa  
  
  
  
Bakura- yes  
  
  
  
Lynn- *puppy eyes* can you do the disclaimer  
  
  
  
Bakura-no  
  
Lynn- please  
  
  
  
Bakura-no  
  
  
  
(this goes on for an hour until lynn threatens to sing the song that never ends ((ya no the one that goes: this is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because.)))  
  
  
  
Bakura- fine just don't sing that infernal song Lynn doesn't own yugioh or anything else metioned in this story  
  
  
  
Ryou- *walks by* this is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because.  
  
  
  
Bakura- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
  
  
Lynn- *sniffs air* ahhh the smell of insanity ((A/N I wonder how I write romances if I am sooo random oh well))  
  
  
  
*~* Chapter 3 *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn was sitting in Joey's guest bedroom in the closet cigarette in her hand  
  
  
  
((A/N I don't actually smoke I'm not that stupid I don't want yellow teeth, emphazima. I could sit here for hours tell you all the bad stuff about smoking but I'm sure you all heard about it in health))  
  
  
  
and beer bottle on the ground. She had a bunch of papers cluttered around her and she was looking at what little pictures she had of her family.  
  
  
  
Lynn sighed. She heard knocking at the bedroom door.  
  
  
  
"HEY LYNN YA IN DERE" Joey asked her from the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
"HANG ON A MINUTE I'LL BE RIGHT THERE" Lynn said as she hurriedly put out her cigarette in the hand made ashtray.  
  
  
  
She covered the beer bottles with her papers and threw the cigarette stub out the window as she closed the closet door. She let Joey in the room.  
  
  
  
"How are ya feelin" Joey asked.  
  
  
  
Lynn twirled her hair with her fingers as she lowered her head just a little. "Fine thanks" Lynn said quietly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." Lynn said as she took a seat on the bed.  
  
  
  
"It's okay," Joey said as he sat down next to her. Lynn squirmed a little away from Joey.  
  
  
  
Joey saw that Lynn was a little uncomfortable. "Are you sure you're ok I mean ya don't know me that well but you can always talk to me you'll find I'm a good listener." Joey said.  
  
  
  
"No I'm fine it it's just it's really hard for me to trust someone especially a guy you wouldn't get it" Lynn said as she stopped twirling her hair.  
  
  
  
"You'd be surprised I mean I had a dad like you too ya no" Joey said  
  
  
  
"I just don't really feel like talkin now" Lynn said.  
  
  
  
"Oh ok well there's some towels in the closet if ya wanna take a shower or sumpin." Joey said as he got up and went over to the closet about to open it.  
  
  
  
Lynn had her head down so she thought Joey was leaving the room but when she heard the closet door opening she turned quickly around.  
  
  
  
Joey opened the door to find a box of cigarettes. He also saw the tip of the beer bottle popping out of the paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm I can explain ya see uhh" Lynn started to say but she was cut off by Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I don't think you can!" Joey said.  
  
  
  
Lynn immediately climbed onto the bed hugged her knees and crouched up against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey walked over to her and placed a hand on her back at first Lynn flinched but then she relaxed and slowly began to cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't do it all the time I swear it's just every so often I have to let off some steam." Lynn said.  
  
  
  
"So you calm down by inhaling crap! That's no way to let off steam. Why don't you try talking about it?" Joey said.  
  
  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT EASY! GOD NO BODY GET'S IT!" Lynn screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
((A/N Just to let everyone no again Farren (Julia) and my parents DON'T act like this and I don't act like I do in my story))  
  
  
  
"I no how you feel lost and alone" Joey said as Lynn shook her head, "I no because I felt the same exact way as you did just last month until my dad got help"  
  
  
  
"Whatever" Lynn said as she got up "I have to go for a walk." Was all she said to him.  
  
  
  
Lynn grabbed her windbreaker and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"LYNN WAIT" Joey screamed out the door after her.  
  
  
  
Lynn was walking down the road while trying to organize her thoughts she saw a nearby tree in the park and decided to climb it. She sat in the tree  
  
  
  
((A/N I love Inu-Yashi and I like to climb in trees just like him ^_____^))  
  
  
  
and pulled out her mini-notebook.  
  
  
  
She started to write in her notebook:  
  
  
  
I fear to love, for I may fall. I fear to lead, for I may fail.  
  
  
  
  
  
All of a sudden she heard the leaves rustle. Two men appeared right under the tree she was in!  
  
  
  
"We have to get that blue eyes." The first man said in a squeaky high- pitched voice. ((PIXIE STICKS 4 WHOEVA CAN GUESS WHO THIS IS!))  
  
  
  
"Yea but how" the second man said in a deeper voice. ((SAME AS PREVIOUS))  
  
  
  
"We'll have to kill him." The first man said.  
  
  
  
Lynn put her hand up to her mouth to keep from screaming. All of a sudden her cell-phone rang. The two men looked all around nervously.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell is there!" the first man said as he pulled out a gun.  
  
  
  
'Holy shit' Lynn thought to herself 'Oh my god I'm gonna die!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COMMERCAIL BREAK!!  
  
((A/N hehe I have to keep you in suspence!))  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi comes out wearing a shrimp coustume with a pout on his face ((AWWWWWW KAWAII!))  
  
  
  
Yugi- Buy our shrimp it's half off on Fridays so come on down for the finest seafood in Alaska! ?? So come down and enjoy shrimp at half priceeee ??  
  
  
  
Lynn- awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
  
  
Yugi- uhh were still on the air  
  
  
  
Lynn- O^__^O ummm oops sorry hehe *runs off stage*  
  
  
  
  
  
BACK 2 STORY!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who the hell is there!" the first man said as he pulled out a gun.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Holy shit' Lynn thought to herself 'Oh my god I'm gonna die!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn started to jump to the next tree and succeeded with out them noticing she did the same thing for the next two trees but on the third tree she fell down she landed ok but they heard her fall. As soon as she hit the ground she scrambled to her feet as the men began to chase after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GET BACK HERE" the second man screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first man got in the stance to shoot but he chickened out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you won't shoot her I will" the second man said.  
  
  
  
  
  
He grabbed the gun away from the first man. He got in position to shoot and he aimed right at her heart!  
  
  
  
But he stumbled on a rock causing him to pull the trigger! But instead of hitting her heart when he stumbled he moved the gun slightly and it hit her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Blood oozed out of her shoulder and she held her gun wound.  
  
  
  
The second man was on the ground so the first man grabbed the gun.  
  
  
  
He didn't have good aim and he just shoot at her wildly and she dodged most of them until right after she turned out of the park.  
  
  
  
Right then as she was about to turn and have a good chance of making it out alive he made a wild shot and hit her smack in the stomach!  
  
  
  
"OH!" Lynn screamed. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god" She kept saying as she blindly ran as far away from the park as she could leaving a faint trail of blood behind her.  
  
  
  
The two men ran in fear of being caught for the sound of the gunshots was still ringing in the air.  
  
  
  
END CHAPPIE!  
  
R&R peaz I will put up the next Chapter soon. If you like my story please review cuz I feel I have practically no fans I got like 2 reviews! Please review (wow I must be really desperate I never beg) 


	4. Chapter 4

Lynn- hi sorry I am mad I am going into trowa/heero mode again I am refusing to talk to anyone in my house because they just embarassed me in front of the guests at our house damn christmas parties I can't help the way I act it's not my fault I'm anti-social!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Y. B.- yes it is  
  
  
  
Lynn- wahhhhhhhhhhhhh *goes and crys in coner*  
  
  
  
Joey- yami b. what did you do to her now  
  
  
  
Y. B. - I have no idea what you're talking about  
  
  
  
Joey- Lynn it's okay Y.B. is just a stupid idiotic jerk  
  
  
  
Y.B. - you can't even spell idiotic  
  
  
  
Joey- yes I can I-d-o-I-c-k  
  
  
  
Y.B. - I'm surronded by idiots  
  
  
  
Lynn- *some how miraculously comes out of deppression state* thak you ^_^ Y.B. since you made me depressed you get to do the disclaimer  
  
  
  
Y.B.- kuso LYNN-WHEELER DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANYHTING ELSE MENTIONED HERE SHE OWN'S ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! SHE ALSO HAS NO FRIENDS!  
  
  
  
Lynn- shut-up yes I do in fact here's one now  
  
  
  
Jenjen- *walks in holding FPOD (frying pan of doom)* yea y.b.'s here now I can torture him! ^_^  
  
  
  
*jenjen chases y.b. w/ frying pan of doom*  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn- ON WITH THE SHOW er.. FAN-FIC!!!!!!! R&R!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time  
  
  
  
Okay last time I passed out cuz I just got shot twice, in the shoulder and stomach, and we are on our way to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Lynn lay unconscious in the car, blood seeping from her gun- wounds like water flowing from a waterfall.  
  
  
  
((((A/N- My friend Farren said that I should change it to an ambulance but I'm to darn lazy!))))  
  
  
  
"Mom how much longer till we get there" Jessie asked, her eyes still red and scratchy from crying so frequently.  
  
  
  
"Five minutes tops." Her mother answered wiping the tears from her own eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think we should call her parents?" Yugi asked  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Yugi made that remark Jessie's mom swerved the car slightly. She noticed Yugi's puzzled face the rear view mirror.  
  
  
  
"Oh he doesn't know!" Jessie's mom said surprised.  
  
  
  
"What don't I know?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Uh why don't you call Joey I mean her last words were about him." Farren said trying to change the subject.  
  
  
  
"Here I'll call him on her cell-phone." Yugi said.  
  
  
  
He picked up the cell-phone and opened it up ((((A/N- It's a nextel. hey if I can't have one in real life I may as well have one in my fan-fic))))  
  
  
  
"One new message" the cell-phone said.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lynn it's Keri. I uh I need to tell you something but I think I should tell you in person it's, it's about grandpa call me and tell me when you can meet me. I'm at the hospital and I'll be here for an hour or so if you wanna talk. Love ya bye" "7:58" the cell-phone said.  
  
  
  
Jessie checked the clock it said '8:30'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good Keri will still be at the hospital" Jessie said  
  
  
  
"Who's Keri?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Lynn's older sister" Farren said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thye soon pulled up to the emergency center of the hospital. As soon as the car stopped Jessie's mom sprang into action. She grabbed a nearby wheelchair and brought it to the car door.  
  
  
  
(((A/N I have no Idea what emergency rooms are like the only time I was in one was when I was like 5 and I had to get stitches in my wrist ow T_T)))  
  
Jessie and yugi jumped out of the car and started to help Lynn out of the car and into the wheel-chair. Farren stayed in the car and care-fully passed Lynn out to the others.  
  
  
  
By the time they were all done their hands and shirts (in yugi's case chest (remember he took off his shirt and jacket to cover my gun wounds)) were covered in Lynn's blood. They quickly brought her into the emergency room her limp body bobbing up and down at every bump they hit.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Please let her make it please let her make it' Jessie and Farren silently prayed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END CHAPPIE  
  
  
  
  
  
HEEHEE CLIFFY  
  
  
  
Lynn- I'm so evil  
  
  
  
Y.B. like any one cares about you're dumb fic no one even reviews you  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn- I no people don't review me no one likes me wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
  
  
  
  
Y.B.- hee-hee my 100th evil deed for today YEAH!!  
  
  
  
Joey- *punches Y.B. in the jaw* that's for making Lynn get depressed twice in one day!  
  
  
  
  
  
(Lynn- ahhhh rabid y.b. fan girls *doges blows from fangirls* ahhhhhhhhhhhh)  
  
  
  
  
  
BYE JA NE  
  
  
  
R&R T_T even though I no you won't 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Lynn- no I didn't die. Not that anyone cares anyway I mean no one reads my fics anyway T.T  
  
  
  
Y.B.- yep you're right no one cares  
  
  
  
Joey- Shudup  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto- hey this story is about me how come I have never been in the beginning of the story and how come it's mostly about you and Joey!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn- OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw my head hurts from all the questions! Shut the hell up with all the god damn questions you're the genus you figure it out!  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto- -_-U no one ever listens to me  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own yu-gi-oh! Or anything else for that matter!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
'Please let her make it please let her make it' Farren prayed  
  
  
  
A doctor came over and rushed her into a room where doctors instantly started to work on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi immediately called Joey and told him what happened and Joey started flipping out.  
  
  
  
"WHAT! OH MY GOD ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Joey screamed from the other end of the phone. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" he screamed.  
  
  
  
Yugi sat down next to Jessie who was crying hysterically.  
  
  
  
Yugi- Jessie, its okay it'll all turn out okay .:starts to sing very softly:.  
  
  
  
Just stop you're cryin it'll be alright  
  
*People turn around and start whispering when they hear him singing*  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
  
  
For one so small you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us can't be broken  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuz you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on now and forever more  
  
You'll be in heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart always  
  
  
  
  
  
Why can't they understand they way we feel  
  
  
  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
  
  
  
I know were different but deep inside us were not that different at all  
  
  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on now and forever more  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't listen to them cuz what do they know  
  
We need each other to have, to hold  
  
They're seeing time, I know  
  
When destiny calls you must be strong  
  
I may not be with you but you got to hold on  
  
They're seein time, I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
  
  
Cuz You'll be in heart  
  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
  
I'll be there from this day on now and forever more  
  
Ooo you'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart always  
  
Always I'll be with you  
  
  
  
I'll be there for you always  
  
Always and always  
  
  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
I'll be there always  
  
  
  
Jessie looked up at Yugi. "Yugi,... thank you " Jessie said as they pulled into a tight embrace. Jessie buried her head into his chest.  
  
  
  
END CHAPPIE  
  
Lynn- awwwwwww I had to add that in cuz I've read so many of Jade the dolphin queen's storys and I just felt inspired to write this  
  
Oh yea and jessie's only a 1/2 an inch taller than yugi!  
  
R&R 


	6. Chapter 6 Yugi's gift

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Lynn- wow I'm already on the 6th chappie! I fell so special I got so many good reviews! You like me you really really like me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Y.B.- no we really really don't  
  
  
  
Lynn- .:Hits y.b. on head with gigantic mallet:. HEY EVERYBODY GUESS WHAT!  
  
  
  
Everyone- WHAT?  
  
  
  
Lynn- I GOT A GUTAIR!!!!!! ^_____________________________________________^ I'm sooo happy!  
  
  
  
Joey- play me something  
  
  
  
Lynn- uhh yea I'm kinda takin lessons but I can look kool while holding it! ^-^  
  
  
  
Joey- can I play something  
  
  
  
Lynn- wait save it untill next chappie! In the mean time you can do the disclaimer!  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey- Lynn does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She just borrows us and .:winks at Lynn:. Has FUN wit me. I mean us O^-^O  
  
  
  
Lynn- O^-^O  
  
  
  
Y.B.- excuse me while I go throw up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 ~Yugi's Gift~ ((You'll find out about the title once you read don worry it'll all make sense))  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been in the hospital for 3 hours now. Jessie was asleep her head lying on Yugi's chest and Yugi was asleep too.  
  
  
  
Farren sat in Lynn's room crying silently as she remembered all the good times they had.  
  
  
  
Joey sat in the chair right beside the bead holding Lynn's hand and crying hysterically, "It's all my fault!"  
  
  
  
"Joey calm down it's not your fault." Farren said as she got up and put a comforting hand on Joey's back.  
  
  
  
"No it is if I didn't yell at her for smoking-" Joey said as Farren cut him off.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?! She was smoking AGAIN!" Farren said then she turned to Lynn "You better wake up cuz when you do I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed at Lynn's limp figure.  
  
  
  
Joey looked up at Farren "You know you shouldn't be so hard on her I mean when you have abusive parents you tend to do dumb stuff. I should know"  
  
  
  
"Yea but doesn't she know what she does to us when she kills herself with that cancer on a stick!" Farren yelled.  
  
  
  
"well sometimes you just can't help it and you just go do stupid stuff." Joey said.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna go out to the lobby." Farren said. Right before she left she whispered "You better make it Lynn."  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up when he heard Farren walk into the lobby. "Farren, how is she?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Not to good they say it'll cost a lot for her treatment not to mention the hospital bills." Farren said as she slid her hand in her pocket.  
  
  
  
She felt a piece of paper and remembered it was Seto's phone number. "I have to use the phone" Farren said. She walked over to the pay phone and slipped in 50 cents.  
  
  
  
She quickly dialed Seto's number. A strange male voice that was obviously one of Seto's butlers answered the phone. "Hello Kaiba residence how may I help you?"  
  
  
  
"Seto please." Farren replied.  
  
  
  
"Who is calling?" The butler said.  
  
  
  
"Farren." She replied.  
  
"One moment please." The butler carried it into Seto's study and gave the phone to Seto informing him that it was Farren.  
  
  
  
"Farren?" Seto said.  
  
  
  
"Yes Seto Lynn's been hurt and-" Farren said but Seto cut her off.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?!" Seto said suddenly filled with worry.  
  
  
  
"At the hospital" Farren replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be right there." Seto said. As he hung up.  
  
  
  
Farren sat down next to Yugi and Jessie and buried her head in her hands. In about 10 minutes Seto arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Farren walked over to Seto. "Seto she.she " she said as she started to cry hysterically. Seto put his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi looked at the two of them and saw something new in Seto's eyes. He could tell Seto was upset but felt love at the same time.  
  
  
  
He had a very weird gift like that. He could tell what people were feeling even if their facial expression stayed cold and emotionless.  
  
  
  
He saw one single tear flow down Seto's cheek. But as he looked closer he saw thousands of tears flowing from his heart. He was crying for Farren for Lynn and as Yugi now realized his mother and his father.  
  
  
  
He never really noticed it before because it was usually buried deep inside of him and his heart was usually covered with worry about Mokuba.  
  
  
  
But all this bringing up about death of loved ones was bringing back Seto's old memories.  
  
  
  
Yugi looked deep into Seto's heart and all he had to do was close his eyes and focus on Seto's heart. His gift took control of his mind and showed him exactly what happened in Seto's past as if Seto's heart was now an open book.  
  
  
  
He focused on his mother and father and what he saw was unbelievable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto's father was holding a broken beer bottle the tip slightly sharp but it was a little dull. He saw Seto's father call Seto a good for nothing son-of-a-bitch. Seto was about 5 and he was crouched in a coner about to recive a direct blow straight to the head which would have left him of any genius he had in him.  
  
  
  
  
  
All of a sudden his mother came out and said, "Come on leave the boy John and come on into the bedroom."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi saw Seto smile up at his mother and Seto's mom smiled back at him and had relived him of his beating yet another time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi flashed by the rest of the year and as he saw it flash by he saw many more beatings from Seto's father. He stopped when he saw Seto's mother being hit by his father he heard her screaming "YOU BITCH YOU GET PREGNAT ON PURPOSE DON'T YOU!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry John I- I" She started to say but he slammed her into a wall and she crouched down in fear. As a result of that night Mokuba's birth was a hard and difficult one. When they got home things were normal for a while but then things just started getting bad again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One night Seto heard Sharp screams from his parents room and the screams were quickly muffled. A neighbor called the police and they barged in scouted the hole house and they barged in the parents room and saw the wife in the tub under water.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cops took Mokuba into the car but Seto, who was still a genius at the tim, quickly sliped past them and saw his mother he was quickly pulled out by police.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi stopped he didn't have to see any more of it he realized his father was probably executed. He couldn't help but feel bad for Seto.  
  
  
  
In LyNn'Z hOsPiTaL rOoM  
  
  
  
Joey was stroking Lynn's dark blonde hair. He noticed something in her left hand. It was a small black notebook. He gently opened it to the 1st page. It said:  
  
  
  
Lynn'z little black book!  
  
Here contains some of the deepest thoughts of my mind.so they'll probably be stupid. . heehee  
  
  
  
READ IF YOU DARE!!!  
  
AND IF YOUR PEOPLE I HATE OMEA O KURUSO ((( to any one who nos japanese I no I spelt it wrong but it means I will kill you ))) IF YOU READ!!!  
  
Blah!  
  
  
  
Joey turned the page. It was filled with quotes and Lynn marked which ones were hers. He read:  
  
  
  
~*~ - means my quotes  
  
A picture is worth a thousand words  
  
~*~ Hiding fear is just another way of being scared, being scared to show fear.  
  
~*~ ROCK ON! \\v// (((( . )))) \\v// heehee  
  
~*~ Guyz R like beer, you can't have just one!  
  
Most guys aren't worth the tears and when you find the one who is he won't make you cry.  
  
As I walk through the valley of death I fear no evil for you are with me. (My favorite quote)  
  
  
  
Joey cried as he read that last quote. He had never really been religious but he inturpreted that quote better than most people would. He thought of it as that she would never be scared of anything as long as she had her friends.  
  
He turned the page and it was titled poetry. He read her first poem.  
  
(((A/N my friend May wrote this but I just altered a couple lines)))  
  
No one cares  
  
I'm standing in the rain Cold and alone Waiting for my baby Who said that he would show But once again he lied And one more part of me has died Cuz I thought he cared But I guess it was an act So now I say goodbye But I still wish he would show So I can show him what he did And say goodbye before I leave, tonight  
  
I just called my friend Before I go away But her line was busy And now I couldn't care less Cuz she was only using me My real friends don't know the secrets of my life I don't what them to know cuz it'll hurt them hard as a knife  
  
I would call my dad, But what would be the point? He's probably to busy With his gambling and joint. I would call my mom But sadly she's not here I'm gonna see her soon She's the only one who matters Now I have to go And fulfill my destiny So long, goodbye Until we meet again.  
  
  
  
Joey started crying and he turned the page to another poem.  
  
(((A/N I actually wrote this poem, -_-U oy it's kinda weird I wrote it when I was depressed! )))  
  
Suicide  
  
No one understands my disarranged life,  
  
I think about suicide day and night.  
  
As I pick up the knife, I thrust it into my heart with all my might.  
  
Nobody's around,  
  
To tell me not to do it.  
  
As I fall on the ground  
  
My life flashes before my eyesas I see all the shit,  
  
The crap I went through  
  
Throughout my whole life  
  
I try to take back what I did and start a new  
  
But I look down at my chest and see the knife covered in blood  
  
I wanna run  
  
But I can't stop the flashbacks  
  
But then I see that one special persons face,  
  
And as I die I realize I made a huge mistake.  
  
I promised when I die I wouldn't cry,  
  
Oh well guess I lied.  
  
  
  
Joey saw a lot of eraser marker and realized it was still a work in progress (((which it is, It'll eventually be a song. Hopefully I'll sing it when I get older *.* ahh to be rich and famous what a glorious life.)))  
  
Joey turned the next page and saw the poem Lynn started to write that night ((It is now morning)) He read:  
  
I fear to love for I may fall, I fear to lead for I may fail.  
  
He started to cry again but he sucked it up.  
  
  
  
He held Lynn's hand and started to sing to her  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Laying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
  
And thank God we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
  
Baby, baby  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
  
  
END CHAPPIE  
  
  
  
Lynn- Argh review me please I have like no reviews and I get the feeling you don't want me to continue this  
  
R&R!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 Seto is actually being nic you...

Chapter 7

Lynn- HIYALL!!!! Wat up! OK GUESS WHAT

All- WHAT?!

Lynn- I had gotten a YuGiOh sk8board 4 christmas, and on it was an actual size mill. Puzzle and I cut it out 

and now I have a Yami!!!!! I went around school screaming I HAVE A YAMI! I HAVE A YAMI! And 

everyone was like

O.o

Lynn- and … umm yea

Jessie- Its true… oy and it was embarrassing! 

Lynn- O^.^O I like attention!

(((((A/N OK I thought I added this in but I obviously didn't so uh Yugi found me bleeding and put his shirt wear my stomach gun-wound was and his jaket wear her shoulder one is …. So hes not wearing a shirt

Jessie- ^______________________________________________________^))))

CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto and Farren broke out of their embrace. Jessie woke up and saw Yugi crying. 

"Don't cry Yugi I'm sure she'll be okay" Jessie said and she buried her head in his chest. 

"Does she need me to pay for her" Seto said.

"She'd probably tell you to go spend your money on something useful, but then of course that's just Lynn's weird way of saying she likes to work for her money" Farren said with a weak smile.

"Well she can work part time for me if she wants to work for it." Seto said.

"Uhhhh no offence but she isn't really a office person." Farren said.

"Well I figured as much, but then again I never said it was an office job." Seto said with a sly smirk.

"Well what exactly would you like her to do?" Farren said with a questioning look on her face.

"You look so cute when your confused so why don't I keep that cute look on your face and I'll tell you later." Seto said as he smiled and kissed Farren softly on the lips.

Farren smiled weakly and buried her head in his chest. "You should get some sleep I mean you must have been up all night." Seto said concerned . 

"I can't I promised Lynn….we'd be there for each other…..no matter what…." Farren said as sleep started to take over her.

Seto laid her down next to Yugi. "Watch her for me, I'm gonna go check on Lynn." Yugi nodded and Seto walked in to the room.

Seto saw Joey a mess hovering over Lynn's hand crying hysterically all feelings of hatred he had for him quickly turned to sympathy. 

"Joey…why don't you go get some sleep" Seto said. Joey turned around and when seto saw the look in his eyes he almost died.

"No I gotta stay ere wit Lynn" Joey said. 

"It's not good for you, Lynn wouldn't want to see you like that" Seto said.

"I have to be here in case she wakes up…I have to." Joey said, he looked out side and saw that the sun was already up. "Wah? Wat time is it" Joey said.

"9:00 AM Youv'e been up all night, why don't you at least go get some coffee." Seto suggested.

"No I have to stay by her side." Joey said.

"Well than I'll get it for you, how do you like your coffee?" Seto asked.

"Black" Joey said. He turned to Seto and looked him in the eyes his eyes red from crying. "Thank you Seto." He said with a weak smile.

Seto smiled and he turned and left. He came back in the room about 15 minutes later. He saw Joey asleep, with his head lying right by Lynn's stomach. Seto smiled as he picked up a blanket and draped it over Joey's shoulders.

Seto left the room and went to go talk to Yugi. 

END CHAPPIE!!!! 

Lynn- awwwwww Seto-kun is being nice ^.^ 

WELL R&R AND UHH POKEY RULES!!!!!!!! The next Chappie I'll be called Joeys dream 1

BYE!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Joeys Dream I have angel wings

Lynn- WAT UP MY READERZ! I just want to take this time to say thank you to all my readers and thank you for reviewing me. *sniff wipes tear from eye* I just feel so special! 

I would like to thank some peoples now:

Jade the Dolphin Queen- thanks for reviewing and talkin to me online, most people wouldn't want to put up with me, lol! Write more awesome stories!!!! Thanks much! ^.^

Calima 777- thanks I didn't know I was your fav. Author! That's cool! Yeah! You like me you really really like me! ^.^

Bakura's Kitten - thank you for reviewing and I will put you in with Yami Bakura but umm I need your name so e-mail me the name you want the character to have (she can be named after you! … or sumpin) and wat you want her to act like. ^.^ 

(((((Lynn's mom- *brings in Chinese food*

Lynn- YEAH CHINESE!!!!!!!!!!!! *eats Chinese like crazy* YUMMMMMMMM!)))))))))

Miechella + ppl- thank you for reviewing. Thanks I didn't know people liked it that much…..and so many people at that theres like 6 people there so thank you:::::::: Mieachella, Duaya, Mizzel, T-Rexaki, Kikai, and Kay. ^.^

Kawaii Queenie- thanks for the info, I have spaced a lot in my stories. ^.^ thanks much

ShizukaxSeto4evr- I put paragraphs in it, I'm sorry if I made your eyes worse. ^.^

Lynn- ON WIT THE FANFICKY

Chapter 8 ~*~*~*~*~ Joey's 1st Dream

***In JoEy'S mInD***

Lynn is standing in the far off distance in the fog. Joey runs over to her. "LYNN! LYNN! COME BACK!"

Lynn started to walk away her dark blonde hair swaying in the wind when all of a sudden she sprouted beautiful angel wings. They were pure white and fluffy like a down pillow. Lynn flaped her wings and a brilliant gold and silver dust sprinkled out of them with every flap. 

Lynn flew over to Joey and swiped him up off the ground. She flew with him and talked to him wit her mind.

'Joey I have to leave soon, my wings have sprouted and I was told that when my wings sprouted that I would only have 2 hours before I have to leave' Lynn said through her mind to Joey.

'Go? Go where. Why can't you stay with me I need you. I love you. It's not worth living if you aren't with me' Joey said back to Lynn through his mind. He reached up and wiped away the silver tears that flowed gently from Lynn's face.

'I have no choice. I have to go to heaven. I wish I could stay here with you. I love you too Joey.' Lynn said as she produced more silver tears. They flowed down her face like the rain flows down from the sky.

'Please don't cry. If you have to I guess I shouldn't stop your chance at being happy in heaven. That would be way to selfish.' Joey "said" to Lynn.

Lynn stopped at a field of flowers and placed Joey down. Tears flowed down so passionately that Joey also started crying. "JOEY!" Lynn screamed as she through her arms around him. "I don't want to go. I won't be happy even if I am in heaven…because you won't be there." Lynn said.

"Lynn… you should go you'll be happy." Joey said. They wept together and Lynn stretched out her beautiful wings and wrapped them around her and Joeys body. 

Lynn started singing her beautiful voice calming Joey slowed his tears.

" I wonder how I ever made it through the day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know how  
And I looked into your eyes  
With the world stretched out in front of me and I realized  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love  
  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you when my heart was in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist  
  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love

  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time

  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love" 

Joey lifted his head and leaned into Lynn. They kissed passionately and embraced harder. Suddenly Lynn started disappearing. 

"LYNN? NO DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!" Joey collapsed to his knees once Lynn was completely gone. "lynn…" 

All of a sudden Joey was transported to the same dark damp ground he started in. The fog completely surrounded him and he just stood there and let it. The fog started to choke him and he cried out "Lynn" and woke up right before he could die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stared at Lynn's limp body on the bed and started to weep. "Why did it have to be you? Why? I should have never yelled at you. It's all my fault." Joey said. "I should have never yelled at you. its all my fault..." Joey said as he buried his head into her arm.


End file.
